


Doppelgänger

by misumaru



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Body Worship, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: Sometimes, Dante thinks he and Vergil have as many differences as they do similarities. Sex is just one of the ways he explores them.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 55
Collections: Season of Kink





	Doppelgänger

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mirrors/Doubles square on my Season of Kink card - because what's a better use of that square than twins? ;) Beta as always by the wonderful LdyBastet!

Sometimes, Dante thinks he and Vergil have as many differences as they do similarities. It doesn’t make sense, right? They’re twins, basically supposed to be copies of each other! But there you have it, they’re there, and increasingly hard for Dante to ignore.

Like freckles. There’s one on Vergil’s thigh, round the back and edging up close to his hip, so Dante has to curve his head round to reach it. He’s fairly certain he doesn’t have one there himself, or if he does Vergil’s never said anything about it, so that’s one difference. Then again, most of their encounters tend to be heated affairs – there’s not much in the way of conversation once they’ve got the required insults and fight out of the way. No time to stop and point out frivolous things like freckles.

Scars would be another difference, but they don’t get those. Never have. It’s just as well, because with the number of times Dante’s found himself impaled on his own sword or had a chunk ripped out of him by some lucky demon’s claws, he’s sure he’d just be a walking mass of scar tissue by now. And how could he charm anyone that way? Despite that, he can see the ghost of marks he’s left on Vergil’s skin over the years, from the bruises back when they were kids to vicious slashes left by his sword. Sometimes the odd bullet hole. It’s easy for Dante to trace their invisible lines with his mouth, grinning up at the look on Vergil’s face once he realises what Dante is doing. At least Vergil does the same in return - he might be an asshole, but he at least seems to share the same fascination with his twin’s body as Dante does, how its curves and imperfections differ from his own. It might be one of the few things they agree on.

Sometimes Vergil tries to add to those absent scars. The wounds from their fight have long past healed, but their weapons are still at hand and sometimes holding a sword to each other’s necks just adds to the fun. It’s easier for Vergil, Yamato far less awkward to keep pressed against someone’s skin, but the resulting trickle of blood running down each of their chests is almost identical. At least their blood is still the same colour. 

Finally, there’s the sounds they make. Dante has never been one to hold back, and if he’s enjoying himself he wants everyone to know. Every touch – fingers, tongue, cock, whatever – is met with enthusiastic approval, encouraging and teasing Vergil at the same time. Vergil doesn’t approve, he can tell, there’s that tell-tale taut frown Dante frequently sees on his twin’s face but is sure has never crossed his own, but he never stops. Once they’re that far gone, it would be impossible to. In return, Vergil is reserved, breath harsh and heavy as he moves against Dante. Not that he stays silent forever. No, Dante always considers it a personal victory when Vergil finally breaks, let’s out a moan that’s barely there but to Dante sounds like the loudest noise in the world.

Then they’ll break apart and their differences become harder to spot for a brief moment. Vergil’s hair is always a mess, falling onto his face and out of its usual slicked-back style from all the pulling Dante’s been doing, until Vergil sighs in irritation and runs a hand through it to push it back into its usual place. Dante doesn’t bother doing anything with his – he’s always liked the rumpled look. They might exchange a few final words, insults usually, but then that’s it, Vergil stalking off to leave Dante on his own again. That’s another area where they don’t agree – Dante would at least like to say goodbye. 

There’s not much he can do about it though, so he’ll just shrug and turn to leave. Even so, he can’t help but wonder what differences he’ll discover next time.


End file.
